Charming House
by Megan Faye
Summary: Cameron's past as a White Lighter who fell from Grace comes back. Charmed x House crossover. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed/House Crossover

This is a Chapter 1 rewrite. It needed some help.

Charming House

Charming House

Charming House

Charming House

The elevator was slow rising, but Phoebe was much more patient than her younger sister. Things like this always annoyed Paige. She could orb in, and get everything done much faster, if Piper and Phoebe would just relax a little. Phoebe, being empathic, stared at her sister when the thoughts running through Paige's head were a little more than annoyed.

"We can't risk it-"

"I can orb in where no one will see us. I'm not a-"

"Shush!" Phoebe called. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I should be on a vacation with my boyfriend," she muttered.

"And I should be 3 months pregnant, married to a sweet guy. Other things are more important. And finding Allie is what is important." Another eye-roll from the youngest Halliwell and Piper stepped in.

"Would you two knock it off?" Chris stirred in his car seat and Wyatt continued to poke at the new invasion in his life. "You, too, Wyatt. Chris is sleeping." Wyatt glared at his mother for a moment. "We need to find Allison, and soon."

The elevator stopped and the motly crew stepped out and looked for diagnostics.

"Phoebe?" Allison called, spotting her old friend. "Ohmygodwhatareyoudoinghere?" she said very quickly in one breath. The two hugged. "Who are these two? Three?"

"I'm Paige, Phoebe and Piper's younger sister."

"And these are my boys; Wyatt and Chris." Allison ushered them into House's office.

"Okay, why are you here? I mean its great to see you, but I left this stuff 5 years ago."

"We need you.. Leo's missing along with your sisters and other white-lighters. Demons are attacking mortals now. Some of the injuries aren't even magical. We need doctors, and whitelighters."

"I fell years ago." Paige turned her head upwards when the jingling rang through her head. She muttered something at the ceiling and turned to Allison.

"Try orbing. The Elders sent us to warn you that you've been brought back." Allison orbed a pen into her hands.

"I don't want to be Brought Back. Not after what happened!" Phoebe's eyes shot down. "The bastard Gods wouldn't let me heal my husband. They LET him Die."

"They let Prue die, and we-"

"They let me and my sisters drown when we were just in our 20's!"

"You drowned saving a Sunday School class. You're fine now-"

"Have you ever drowned?"

"I've burned..."

"Save it. I'm just going to fall again." Allison stormed out. "Tell them that I really don't want what they are selling."

"Where are you going?"

"TO JUMP OFF ANOTHER ROOF!" she yelled back, turning heads from doctors.

"Terrific."

"I told you-"

"SHOOSH! I am the Oldest, I have the last word, and it was Terrific!" Piper said throwing her hands up.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

House twirled his cane thoughtfully, only stopping when Cameron ran past in tears. Deciding it was interesting, he stood to follow her into the locker room. She sat on the floor, slowing banging her head into the wall.

"Not good Idea. Kill Brain Cells."

"Get out, House." Her tone was angry, and would have scared anyone other than House.

"One of my ducklings needs a vet," he countered. "Can't have you breaking down when we don't even have a case. Looks bad." She stood nose to nose

"I said leave me alone, House," she said, voice dangerous and low. Frankly, House found it arousing rather than frightening. And then she was herself again; she burst into tears and started pacing the length of the locker room. "They're back, and they are completely useless. I left for a goddamn reason, and now they just handed them back to me like nothing happened, like he never died." Allison walked away and sat on the bench farthest from House.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a healer, and I left them to be a doctor."

"Okay." House nodded and turned to leave. He paused and spoke, back still to his favorite minion. "Stay out of my LSD."

"I'm not high, Ass."

"You need a visit to the 5th floor?"

"What if I told you that I am 84 years old?" House turned and stared at her a full minute before laughing. "I'm what is known as a White Lighter." He stood, still laughing. "Cane." The cane orbed into her hand, and House fell on his face. "Want it back?" He stared, terrified, and nodded. She sent it back. "I'm a healer. We're, literally, Guardian Angels. I fell from Grace when I couldn't heal my husband. They said it was his time, and he died. I told them if they didn't let me heal him, I would fall from Grace, and I did." House was sitting on the floor still, listening to the woman speak. "I spent 60 years helping people, healing people, teaching young white-lighters to choose good over evil, and all I wanted was a chance at a normal life. Just a break for a while. They have me for eternity, I wanted 60 years. Every year I served, I wanted back for just a while. And they couldn't give it to me. Now they recall me, give me back my healing ability, and I'm supposed to help The Charmed ones? I can't go back."

"You heal?" She nodded. "Guardian angel?" Another nod. Everything was making sense. She was so good because she was Good to the bone. It wasn't that she was just that nice; it was built-in Kindess. "Cameron, before you fall from Grace again, will you do one thing for me?"

"Heal the leg?"

"No." Their eyes met. "Think about what is important to you. They brought you back because they need you. Don't throw it away because you lost someone. Don't become bitter like me."

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

Cameron paced her apartment for a long time. It was almost sunrise. She could hear it. White-lighters could hear the sun rising, feel the flowers blooming. She'd missed the peace of it all. She didn't, however, miss the constant jingling going on in her head.

"Okay, just tell me what you want!" she said softly. Yelling waas useless. Piper and her sisters liked to yell for the Elders, but it was taken more as an annoying joke passed around.

"Your sisters need you," a man said as he orbed in.

"Miles?"

"Welcome home, Allison." She hugged the white-and-gold-robed man.

"Why do they need my help?"

"Our white-lighters are under orders not to orb unless they absolutely have to. Annika and Angela chose to stay when you left. They've been missing for a week now. Not long in our terms, but their charges are being attacked systematically. We believe they are being held captive, and are being forced to tell demons who and where the future white-lighters are."

"Oh my god," Allison said, dropping into her favorite chair. "How long will I have my powers back?"

"You may keep them and return if you wish." She shot him a look. "Or you may choose to fall again."

"Why?"

"Allie, please, try to understand it was not to hurt you."

"It wasn't? Look at what I've become! I'm human again, forced to watch others live happy lives. I never had a chance at that; the flash flood took it from me, Annie and Angie. How many of those babies made it out of the curch after we drowned?"

"Allison-"

"How many lives could we have saved if you'd given us a minute more each? You took our lives from us. We weren't given a gift! It was a curse! Serve others for all eternity! The Greater Good! Screw the Greater Good, I want to have a few years to myself. I wanted to have a chance at a Life that was stolen from me way too early. But you and all those other little small-minded self-centered Elders decided that you couldn't let one White Lighter have 60 years off of full-time work. How long would it have actually been to you? A minute? Two tops!" Allison, being a very strong-willed woman, pushed her hands up, and forced the Elder into orbs floating up to the heavens.

When the silence surrounded her once more, it hit her. The jingles were from her sisters, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. Annie and Angie were calling for help, The charmed ones were reminding her of the greater good.

"All RIGHT!" she yelled. Allison closed her eyes and shut the sounds from her mind. When absolute silence came, she was able to think. Allison decided to call for back-up.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

"Warlocks are taking White-lighters hostage and forcing them to give up their charges." Allison pointed to the chart she'd drawn on the white board. In red, there were pissed-off looking devil faces, in blue were angels with yellow halos, and in green, people and witches.

"Did they say why they needed doctors?" asked Wilson. It was far-fetched to say the least. Cuddy had actually stood and walked out of the room when Cameron orbed. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"She didn't give them the chance," House said, twirling the cane again. It evaporated from his hand and reappeared across the room, neatly leaning against a desk. "You could have just asked me to stop."

"It wasn't her," Chase said. "I can move things."

"You're a white-lighter?"

"My mother was a witch. I can do basic potions, and I have quite the vanishing act." Cameron quirked an eyebrow. "I pull the sugar out of his coffee."

"Does anyone else pull magic tricks against me?"

"I only did it once," he said in his defense.

"ANYWAY," Cameron said forcefully. "I don't know much about what is going on. I know my sisters are missing, people are getting hurt and they may need medical attention. Magic may not be able to help. They came looking for a doctor and a healer. I need you all to come." She reached her hand out to orb whomever decided to follow.

"Of course I'll be there," Chase said. They all took her hand and prepared to orb. "Besides, I owe a visit to a certain demon. Killed me mate 12 years ago."

"Demons?" Foreman squeaked out. "Did he just say-" His sentence was cut short as their disappeared into blue and white light.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

When Paige opened her eyes after the orb home, there were five extra people in the conservitory. Allison, a man with a cane, a man with brown hair and a lab coat, a young blue-eyed guy, and a black man stood staring at her. She smiled.

"I brought the team. This is House, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman."

"You told mortals about us?" Piper asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm half witch," Chase offered. "I can do potions, and accelerate growth in plants. I can also...what did you call it Cameron?"

"He can orb, but it looks a little different. He's no white-lighter." Phoebe nodded. Eyes moved to the next person in the room; Foreman.

"Cameron needed help, I'm here."

"She took my cane away from across the room. Frankly I was too scared to turn her down."

"I just follow House when he said to follow."

"So, we have a white-lighter, a half-witch, and three mortals who are completely oblivious to the state of things?"

"Just...can we get down to business?" House looked around the room, peeking out windows.

"Where the hell are we?"

"San Francisco. Do you have any leads?"

"None so far. There are injured mortals in the living room, and I can't heal them. They need real doctors." The men followed Paige into the triage room. "They were helping us." Immidiately, House and his team went to work.

"I need to try," Allison said, placing her hands over the injured man she knelt next to. White light glowed from her hands. Some wounds knit themselves. "Some of these aren't from the attack. House, get me a suture kit." House pulled his bag over to the young woman. He watched her stitch up some of the worse cuts. "The bones are healed, but these cuts are not staying closed. They _are _magical, but I can't heal them."

"Let me try some thing." Chase looked at the man, and the wounds disappeared, and a chair nearby suddenly started to rip itself. "I moved his injuries onto the chair. Its a curse. I moved the curse."

"That's my favorite chair!" Phoebe squealed.

"It was the closest thing! I didn't want to leave a curse loose in the house!" Piper nodded and check on the other people that were being orbed in. "Who did this?"

"An old friend." Phoebe's eyes shot down. "He was dead, but managed to wreak havoc through another demon."

"I don't think Cole-"

"Piper, who else?"

"Belthazor is dead. Cole is Dead. He couldn't have."

"I'm still going to find a way to blame him for this."

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

A/N: That's Chapter 1. I have no idea where I'm going with this as it came from a good state of insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg paced the living room. Everyone that he could help had been helped. More than one chair was destroyed in the 12 hours of de-cursing by Chase. There were a few people that lay covered, waiting for the Elders to make their deaths look like they were normal mortal deaths. Some things weren't sitting well with House. Cameron was so wise, and so free now. Nothing he could say would bring her down now that she had her powers back. But she was down. She was pissed off. Allison Cameron had taken her gift and threw it back at the people who gave it to her.

The yelling match in the next room was proof. Piper, Phoebe and Paiger were trying to convince her to keep the powers she didn't want. She was making a strong case until Paige (or was it Phoebe?) said something about the greater good. Then there was silence. House was considering moving closer, in case they were just talking in low voices.

Before he could move, Cameron walked through, seething.

"They get back safely, and I'm done." She orbed away.

"Groucho, Harpo, Chico, go get coffee," House orded his exhausted team. The three men wandered off towards the kitchen. Piper had put on several pots of very strong coffee throughout the long day. It was now well into the night. "If you want to get on her good side, if you want her to stay, ask her. Don't tell her." He popped a Vicodin.

"And you have known her-"

"Couple of years. Trust me. When I don't want to work the clinic or see a patient, its all in a look I give her. Putty in my hands, wrapped around my little finger." House lazily propped his feet up and thumped his cane. _'A lot more about her makes sense,' _he thought to himself. _'She married a dying man because she throught she'd be able to heal him. She sees right through me because she's seen so much more than I have. I do believe I've solved the enigma that _is _Allison Cameron. And she's a lot more interesting now, oddly.'_

"Oh, God," Wilson said coming in with House's coffee. "Stop it, House."

"Stop what."

"You are thinking again. You think you've solved a puzzle. I know that look."

"Oh Lord, the world shall now end," he spat out.

"What puzzle have you just solved?" Phoebe asked jokingly

"You don't want to ask him that. Where'd Cameron go?"

"To talk to the Elders. Do you guys understand why they brought her back?"

"Her sisters?"

"She and her sisters were the Power of Three about 65 years ago in another part of the country. They were extrodinarily powerful witches. It would put us to shame, even by today's standards. But they refused to fight. They didn't kill a single demon. They managed to save people without hurting anyone, and with minimal use of magic. After a year or so, they were becoming high-profile around the Good - and bad - side of things. The Elders decided to try to force them into using their magic; they allowed a freak storm to cause a flash-flood. They wouldn't use their magic, not even to save a groups of little kids in a church. They swam in, pulled out about 12 kids. The elders raised the stakes, and the water. 3 kids were still in, and the window was jammed. One of them could have used her powers to break it, but the three wouldn't do it, and they drowned." House closed his eyes. He hated having such an imagination; he could see it happening.

"When they died, they weren't told about the purpose of it all; to force them to live up to their destiny. They were offered a place with the white-lighters. The elders gave them the same amout of strength and power they give all white-lighters, but they screwed up. When the three found out about it, Allison decided to take some personal time. A charge of hers helped create a new identity, and she went to college. What was also _not _part of the plan was her husband. She was still a white-lighter, Prue had just died, and she met a nice guy, who was sick. She wasn't able to heal him, but I guess she figured that if they were close enough, she'd be able to. They fell in-love, got married, and the Elders told her she wouldn't be allowed to heal him."

"And he died of cancer," house finished. Piper nodded.

"She jumped off a building the day after his funeral." House sighed and rubbed his forehead. The cane he was tapping vanished from his hands. "I have asked you all day to stop that," Paige said through clenched teeth. "Its giving me a head ache."

"Why do you people always go for my cane?"

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

The Elders didn't notice the young woman wandering around. She wasn't lost, she was just wandering. Allison had forgotten how beautiful it was up here. White was so brilliant, it was almost painful to look at, but pain didn't exsist up here

"Allie?" a gentle voice called.

"Michael," she whispered. "They brought you here?" The arms of her husband were around her instantly. "All this time, and I had no idea."

"Allison, they were going to let us be together, but when you left, I wasn't allowed to see you." She felt tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know. I was watching. Are you in-love with him?" his voice was so gentle.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. We've both moved on, Love. He's waiting for you. Don't lose him because you lost me. I'm doing wonderfuly. I'm doing exactly what I was meant to do; help people."

"Michael, I don't know what to do. I want to go back 5 years and not fall. I want to go back a week ago and not accept this assignment. Everything is so screwed up right now."

"The sisters won't let you down. You need to help them get your sisters and Leo back. They need Leo. Their life is about to get a lot more complicated. Without Leo, they won't survive. You need to help them." Allison settled against her husband's chest. "If you love him, fight for it. Don't give up."

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

House stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how to contact Cameron, but he knew it was Up, where ever it was that she was hiding.

"Allison?" he called softly. "Cameron, quite fooling around," he called again. It was barely a whisper, but she heard and white orbs floated down. "The sisters have a plan."

"Why is your cane stuck in the wall?"

"Paige orbed it there." The cane vanished and reappeared safely in House's hand. "Hey, Cameron," he called after her as she headed up towards the attic.

"What?"

"Can I call you a witch now?" The cane found itself back in the wall. "Hey, come on. That's just cruel!"

"Now I can finally get back at you for every snide comment, ever sarcastic remark, everything you said that made me cry, and you can't to thing ONE about it." Allison smiled. "And remind me to thank the Elders for that opperatunity." Chase watched from the conservitory. House more than had it coming to him, but to scare him? This wasn't like Cameron.

"Okay, here's your cane back," Chase said, fishing the thing from the hole in the wall. Cameron had continued up the stairs. "She's stressed out, pissed off, and worried about her sisters."

"Yeah, perhaps now wouldn't be the best time to antagonize her, House."

"Wilson," he started. "If I were to treat her differently, then she would think I was afraid of her," House explained. "She would be scared, the mission would fail."

"But, you _are_ scared of her."

"No, she's too nice to hurt me."

"She took you cane and you ended up doing a face plant onto the hardwoods. She's not too nice to hurt you," Foreman chimed in, joining the group. "She's too smart to hurt you when there are witnesses." Some how, that didn't comfort House much. "Come on, lets get up and help them," he said, leading the way.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

"Chase, you do potions, right?" Chase nodded and went over to help Piper.

"Can one of you orb House up here? Stairs give him trouble," Wilson asked of Paige and Cameron. Paige disapeared first. "Put me to work?" As soon as House and Paige were up, he settled on an old couch and closed his eyes.

"Help them with potions," she said. She continued to flip through the Book of Shadows for any demon who they may come against and writing vanquishing spells.

After an hour of silence, Phoebe slammed the book shut. Everyone turned, startled. After a muttered apology, she folded the parchment with the spells on them, and started filling the viles with potions that Piper, Paige and Chase had been brewing.

"Foreman, can you load that up with weapons?" She tossed a small draw-string pounch to tha man.

"Kind of small for a gun...?"

"Ha! No, extra viles of those potions, the folded spells they finish with, and a few viles of potion to transport me and Piper if something goes wrong." Foreman had no concept of what he was doing, but followed her instructions. The small pouch was full, and the women were ready.

"I'm coming with you," Chase said, joining the group.

"Chase, when was the last time you battled a demon?"

"When was the last time _you _did? I'm not letting you go there alone, Allison." She rolled her eyes.

"Chase," House called, not opening his eyes. "Go get more coffee, like the good little British man-servent you are." The cane that had been held tightly in one hand flew up, ready to smack House, apparently of its own will. After a good whack on the head, Chase went down the stairs, now satisfied. "Dammit!" House said, rubbing his head. The women in the room, especially Cameron, were laughing.

"You so had that coming," Phoebe said. "Are we ready?"

"No," Cameron whispered.

"Cameron," House called. "You'll be fine. You had better be fine, I don't want to hire anyone." She still looked scared. "I'll give you another date, sarcasm and snark left with the coats, when you get back." Cameron smiled, took a deep breath, stepped back into the circle and the four women vanished. "Come back to me safely," he whispered.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

A/N: There's chapter 2! Damn cane...


	3. Chapter 3

The caves were damp, and they smelled much worse than she remembered. Cameron wanted to be some place bright, warm, and not so...Underworld-like. She shook lightly with anticipation as the women seemed to almost float as they walked. Phoebe's soft shoes made almost no sound behind her, but Allison could tell exactly where the woman was.

Piper made a hand motion to get the attention of the others. She gestured them back and pointed. Another hand signal, and Phoebe was handing her a potion. It was a sign language that the three had come up with on pure instinct over the years Cameron felt like an out-sider. There was another jesture. Allison understood that she was supposed to arm herself with a fire-potion and took the correct bottle from the pouch.

"3, 2, 1," Piper mouthed. At the end of the count down, potions were thrown, and the sister ran through the smoke. Phoebe chanted a spell, while Allison, as she was told, hung back behind the rocks, out of site. She watched as they battled the lone demon. "Paige, now!" Paige threw another potion, a hole opened up to Hell and the demon was swallowed.

"Good work. You okay, Allie?" Allison nodded and stood to move from her hiding spot.

"Stop." Paige said. "I can't orb." Allison froze. Paige tried to walk over to where Allison stood now, frozen in fear. She was thrown backards into Phoebe and Piper.

"Ow!" Phoebe said, sitting up. She looked around the cave. "There's a crystal," Phobe said from her landing spot on the floor. She could see the black crystals surrounding them. "OH...just terrific."

"What do I do?"

"Can you orb them?" Allison stared at the crystal hard.

"Crystal," she called. Nothing. "What do we do?"

"How well does Chase do in stressful situations?" Piper asked. Allison closed her eyes and groaned.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

"If I were there, they'd be back by now," Chase bragged. "Most demons go down pretty easily from what I've seen." Chase lazily floated close to the ceiling of the attic. A friend of the family had taught him basic levitation through a spell. It always calmed him, to float above the room. House tossed a pillow up at him, breaking his concentration enough for him to crash onto the couch below. Wilson mentally marked another point for his friend. House's cane was destroyed an hour ago; it was a pile of splinters now. House had tripped Chase with it. The cane, in its last moments, was floating 4 inches above House's reach when Chase sneezed, and the cane shredded itself. The group suspected Piper or Paige could fix it.

"I think I broke something," Chase said, going white as he landed. House inspected Chase's left arm. His wrist was definatly broken, badly.

"Nice moves, House," Foreman said, looking for his medical kit.

"For the Cane. It was expensive," he said. A noise, now becoming familiar to them, alerted them to Cameron's arrival.

"I have a ball game next week!" he complained.

"Where are the others?" Wilson asked Cameron. She was shaking hard. "Cameron, what happened?"

"They were captured. We need Chase."

"House broke my arm!" Chase's eyes were watering from the pain, but he refused to cry. His face was completely drained of color. Cameron rolled her eyes and put her hands over the break. White light glowed from her fingers, and his wrist healed itself. "Thank you," he said, regaining composure. "Why do you need me?"

"That vanishing act you have, the one where you move things? Its not a white-lighter ability. Its a witch thing you have, right?" He nodded. "The white-lighters are being held by dark-lighter crystals. I can't orb them out to free the sister. If you can pull them away, breaking the circle, Piper can blow them up. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Have you ever been to the underworld?" Chase laughed lightly. "You haven't, have you."

"Well...okay...no. I've never been."

"Oh Good Lord," Wilson said, rubbing his forehead.

"Stay with me. Do everything I tell you. Do you understand?" Chase nodded, took her hand and they vanished.

"Five bucks says they come back and he's hurt," Foreman said, looking up from his Sudoku puzzle book.

"Ten says the wombat bites it."

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

Chase froze as he materialized. This was nothing like he expected. There was no fire, mini-devils running around. What was all the fuss about? He took a breath and smiled at Cameron. She rolled her eyes and had him duck down behind here. After a few winding caves, he could see the sister, waiting calmly. She pointed at the first crystal, and chase pulled it.

"Piper," Phoebe called.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK!" a loud voice from the other side of the cave yelled. "I pulled the Charmed Ones down. Wait until my Master gets here." The crystal appears next to Piper. A quick Flick of her finger tips, and a loud pop told Chase he had done well.

"Wait until your master sees you now!" Piper said, blowing the demon up. Green ick sprayed the room. "Oh...that is just not cool."

"Chase?" Cameron said, seeing that her commerade had gone white again. He was frozen in fear. "Robert Chase, don't freak out on me now." Chase swallowed.

"Did...she just...blow him up?"

"Yeah," Cameron said, as if it was an every day thing. "Didn't you battle demons?"

"I usually just used my vanishing act to put their Atheme's into their own flesh, opened up a hole into Hell and was done with it. Never seen one blown up before." Cameron dragged him to his feet.

"We don't have time for you to lose it," Paige said, teeth clenched. "They are done gathering the white-lighters. There are no more. All that is left is a few Elders! You need to accept that this is real and help us save them!" Chase nodded and they headed off into the caves.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

The five wandered through caves looking for the missing white-lighters. Something inside of Paige and Allison pulled them through the caves towards the others. They could sense them now. Mostly, they were calling for help. There were too many voices to pick out a single person.

"This way," Paige said. She came upon another wall, and Chase pulled the crystal. "Come on," she said, leading on. The narrow cave they were in suddenly let into a large room. Hundreds of white-lighters and witches were gathered. Piper searched for Leo, followed closely by the people she brought down with her.

"Leo?" she called. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her from the side.

"Piper, what are you doing here? There's no way out; Dark-lighter crystals surround the cave."

"We brought people for that. You remember Allison, and this is her friend Robert Chase."

"Allison!" he called, hugging her.

"Hey, Leo," she said.

"I haven't seen you since you fell. How are you?"

"I followed your advice."

"Dr. Cameron?" She nodded.

"That's wonderful."

"Um, Hello? Shouldn't we be popping their crystals and orbing the hell out of here?" Paige asked, Chase nodded, and pulled a crystal. Piper blew it up, and continued the process while Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Allison informed the room as to what was happening. After enogh Crystals were destroyed, the room emptied quickly. All but the Charmed ones and Co. left. Piper armed Chase with a pouch full of potions.

"You!" a demon yelled.

"Don't I know you?" Phoebe asked. "Oh. Right. You worked for Cole. Guess what? You're about to join my late husband," she said, throwing a potion at his feet. She chanted a spell and the demon, frozen by the potion, could only watch as the circle of Hell opened for him. "Tell Balthezar I say hello," she yelled after him. Chase turned to stare at Phoebe.

"What did you say?"

"I dated a demon, he turned human, we got married, and he went back to demon...we had to vanquish him." She spoke very softly, enough for Allison to not ask any more questions.

"You vanquished Balthezar?"

"Yeah," Piper said, defensively. Chase looked her in the eye.

"You brought justice for an old friend of mine he killed years ago." He said nothing more than that and the group orbed back to the manor before any more demons could take notice of what had happened.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

House looked at the unscarred group. He'd expected some major battle, dirt-covered, wounded witches to return. Cameron smiled at him. Three people orbed in, catching the attention of the group.

"Allie," the man said. She was in his arms before he could finish speaking. "Allie, the battle is yet to come, but the Charmed ones can handle it."

"Its not over?" she asked.

"No, its actually only beginning. Your part is done, and these people don't need to be here for it."

"Allie, you can come home, or you can go back to Princeton," the woman said. She had Cameron's eyes. She had her smile, too. House took a mental note that this must be a sister.

"Annika!" Allison hugger her sister. She appeared to be younger than Cameron. "Guys, these are my little sisters, Annie, and Angie." House nodded towards them, not bothering to get up from the couch. He suspected that the two girls were teenagers when they died. Cameron had been 20, and these girls were younger, perhaps 16 and 18.

"You have to choose, Allison," Angie said.

"Before you decide, you have to understand that because of the last five years, you've grown and changed. We wouldn't be married up here. You heart isn't with me any more. You aren't in-love with me anymore," he said. He looked at her with love, and respect. House felt ashamed; he didn't deserve to even see a man love her that much. He wasn't worthy.

"I know, Michael. I made my choice 5 years ago. I want to live a normal life." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to jump just yet. Take some time to tie up some loose ends." His head gestured to the side, but only Allison knew what he meant. "I love you," he whispered, and the three orbed up.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

House bounced the ball against the wall in his office, and caught it in a greatly practiced motion. His new cane lay next to him, propped carefully against the desk. The file in front of him was leaving him mind full of questions; he loved new puzzles. The darkness in the office was comforting, as was the familiar routine he was glad to have back. According to Chase, The sisters were still fighting, 2 weeks after the rescue. Good was definitely coming out on top, though.

"House?" Cameron said, orbing in. He jumped slightly.

"Are you coming back to work?"

"I might."

"Is this going to cost me another date?"

"I don't know."

"What will it take?" Cameron crossed the room and knelt in front of the man. "I'm already liking the cost." She shot him a look.

"Let me try," she said, puting her hands over the damaged muscles in his leg. He took her hands.

"No."

"You deserve to have your leg back. There won't be a scar, and you won't need the cane."

"And when my medical record looks wrong?"

"Change it, or let the Elders fix it. They owe you." He released her hands and the hovered over the thigh. White light glowed from her hands once more, and he felt his leg tingle and twitch. There was a lot of heat, but it didn't burn. The light left the room, and his leg felt normal. He rubbed where there was once a scar and a dent, and found only normal thigh muscle. He stood, expecting pain, and there was none. He was a normal non-crippled man. "So?"

"Its a leg," he said, smirking.

"You're welcome."

"So," he said, picking up the file. "What's the story on John?"

"Jordan?"

"Whatever." He walked into the board room and looked at the white board.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

"She's in-love with you, you know," a voice said from the white chair in the corner of House's office.

"I know. No one said you could orb in any time; late husband or not. Get out." Michael stood, and laughed lightly. "By late I meandead. You are dead, and coming back here isn't going to do any good for her."

"She fell this morning." House sighed. He had hopes she'd stay with them. She just...belonged there in his mind. "We talked. She said that she was falling because she is in-love with a man who probably will never love her. She wanted to try though. She doesn't give up on love."

"You know she'd be better off up there."

"No she wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Phoebe told me about a vision she had involving the two of you." Michael hoped that House couldn't tell he was lying. "She saw you married, with a daughter who has your eyes and Allison's smile. The vision showed you walking her into school for her first day. Allison lets you do that while she stands back. The girl runs off with the other kids, and you just want to go pick her up and bring her back to work with you. But you let her stay and you walk away with Allison. You three are happy."

"Phoebe saw that?" House asked, looking into the board room where Cameron was making coffee.

"Yeah. She did."

"Did you tell Cameron?"

"No. It wasn't my place." House nodded and the man orbed out. He thought about all that was said. Cameron gave up so much for him, and he didn't know if he COULD love her. At least now he knew he had to try.

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

_Charming House_

"Daddy, I don't want to go," the boy said. House knelt down in front of his son. "I want to come with you and Mom."

"Sam, school will be fun. You get to paint, and color. There are other kids to play with."

"Please don't make me, Daddy," he said softly, crystal blue eyes pleading. House picked his 5-year-old up and walked back out of the class room. House had planned on just waiting another day, but Sam, who was very shy, was shaking horribly.

"I'm not doing this," he said to his wife. "We can home-school him this year, he'll start next year."

"Greg, he has to learn to be around other kids."

"He can be around other kids at the hospital."

"Cancer kids," Allison said. "He needs to be around healthy normal children."

"He's not a normal boy, Allison. Sam is too smart for those kids." House said as he buckled Sam into his booster. "He is my only child and I can't force him to go to school when he is terrified. After he shut the car door, he turned to his wife. "Allison, he is scared of the other kids. He's smaller, smarter, and shy. I don't want to put him through that at 5. He can come to work with us. I'm not going to let him feel abandoned the way my father did to me." Allison leaned in and wrapped her arms around her husband, knowing that he was set on what would happen.

"I know, Greg." She sighed. "I hated having him there, too." They got into the car, and were ready to head up to PPTH with Sam, who had avoided school for another year.

"I'll look into the private schools again, but I really think that us teaching him and bringing him to work is what is best for Sam. I don't want him to orb another child's lunch away, or spill that he's only half human. Maybe, if he's ready, we can let him orb over to the manor and Piper can work with him. She's home-schooling Wyatt, Chris and Mel for now."

"I'll orb over and ask."

"Allison," he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Not that I'm complaining about the last 8 years or anything, but why did you stay?You didn't fall from grace, but you still stayed at the hospital."

"Something Michael said. Best of both worlds. I didn't have to choose. I could be a white-lighter and a doctor. So I am." House nodded again, remembering that Michael had told him she fell.

"Reminded me to thank him." Allison smiled at her beloved husband as they drove. He loved that smile. He loved that woman.


End file.
